A Special Dance
by White Shade
Summary: Elizabeth and Will's wedding-like reception aboard the Black Pearl, and Elizabeth finds herself dancing with someone who never ceases to amaze her.


A/N: My first fanfic with Elizabeth involved as a character!

**A Special Dance**

It was the wedding reception of Elizabeth and Will's wedding. They had officially been married by Captain Hector Barbossa (though maybe not under the best circumstances) and now they wanted to celebrate full swing with the crew before Will had to return to sea for ten years. There was rum, lots of food, and a whole deck of pirates swarming about the _Black Pearl_.

"Many congrats to ye both," an old friend of Elizabeth's said, reaching the newlywed's presence.

"Thank you, Master Pintel," Elizabeth replied. There was the ting of silverware against glass and the couple searched about to find the source. Barbossa stood up, claiming he was the one doing so and all attention was brought to him.

"I'd just like to say," he said proudly. "I couldn't have been more proud to marry the whelp and the lass aboard my ship. To have them with us by our side for as long as they were, I was the most honored pirate in the Caribbean. Thank ye both for yer services and riskin' yer lives for us humble pirates." There was some clapping after the captain's small speech when Master Ragetti spoke up.

"And ta think," he called. "It all started wit that li'l piece a gold and a lie." There were some chuckles amongst the crew and Will couldn't hold his smile at that statement. They were friends even after the worst possible meeting they could have had with the crew, mostly Barbossa. He'd proved himself to be a man of his word.

"And let the dancing," Jack yelled with a slurred tongue. "Begin! Whoa." Jack Sparrow had tripped over air on the ship while a few pirates began playing a tune. He'll recover, Will thought. For a bunch of pirates, their dancing skills proved to be nothing less than what Elizabeth expected them to be...undeniably horrid. They spun in circles, arms linked to one another's and other outrageous dance moves neither Will or Elizabeth had ever seen. The two began dancing together in a more proper fashion on deck. The new bride noticed over her groom's shoulder that Barbossa seemed to only watch, Jack the monkey not even at his shoulder. Although, she figured he may be a little sore from the battles that took place.

As they finished their dance, Ragetti suggested they all dance to a more proper beat and that partners should switch from time to time. That sounded like fun to everyone (who wasn't already drunk), and the pirate musicians began a little something different. Other than Elizabeth, there were mostly men about on the ship, making her a little wary. However, she also knew Annamaria was around someplace, and that none of the crew would take things too far.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Turner," Gibbs addressed as she was passed from Will to him. He knew how a dance properly at least. It was like one huge dance that never ended as Elizabeth was then turned to Ragetti, who admitted he wasn't the greatest dancer. That didn't bother her in the slightest, for he was a friend. As their "dancing" came to the time to pass again, Ragetti took one of her hands and swayed her into a certain direction where she was met by Hector. She took his offering hand, and he took her up to the helm.

"Mrs. Turner," he said with a smirk across his face as he bowed his head to her. It was the same way he'd said it before they came ashore. The music was barely audible from where they stood, and Elizabeth saw he was taking the waltz position. She smiled, placing her other hand on his shoulder as his came to her waist. They began the slow dance, and a while into it Elizabeth began the chuckle.

"You know," she mentioned as he spun her ever so delicately. "If you freshened up, got yourself a steady pay, I would have never guessed you to be a pirate." He smiled.

"That'd be because ye know me perhaps a little better than before," he replied. A gentle breeze came to her hair, pushing it back gently until her direction altered. Not much conversation came to them as they continued the dance. Barbossa never ceased to amaze her. Not being able to go out to sea, she knew he would be one of the top few pirates she would miss the most. Perhaps their paths will cross again, or maybe she'd catch him in the market.

"Aye, Turner's a lucky man," he told her when the music ceased and their waltz finished. His hand came off her waist, and their two joined hands fell. Elizabeth couldn't stop herself, for she wrapped her arms around him. He took her into his embrace after he took a second to collect what was happening.

"Thank you, Captain Barbossa," she whispered to his ear. Both of them knew there was more to that than just what he'd said previous, not only by the way she said it, but also by the time she'd chosen _to_ say it. "I know I'll miss you when I return to land."

"Aye, that'd be true," he voiced, making her smile yet again as they faced each other. "And I'll be missin' ye too." He reached for her left hand where there was an unnoticeable scar that could only be felt by those who already knew where it was. "I must apologize for that one."

"Already forgiven," she informed him, looking down at it. "It's something to remember you by." He released her hand, and she gave him a special glance as she walked down the steps from the helm, her eyes reflecting of what she'd been through and how she clearly didn't regret any moment of it. The captain stared after her before coming back down himself to finish this celebration.

He was still debating upon whether or not to toss Jack Sparrow into the ocean...


End file.
